


Just Once

by 4lis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lis/pseuds/4lis
Summary: “You’ve been working so hard to help Jin, to help me, when’s the last time you’ve been like this with someone?”Kusanagi is watching, jaw locked and sweating. Yusaku sighs, not sure if he’s any good at this but hoping he is,hoping he’ll give in.“There’s nothing wrong with it,” he says, “it’ll just be this once.”





	Just Once

Older men shouldn’t have sex with sixteen year olds, but when you’re a sixteen year old, sometimes you don’t have the grasp on this that you probably should.

No, to Yusaku, Kusanagi was a friend like any other. It didn’t matter that he could drive and shave and drink alcohol, or at least he told himself that. He would claim that the age difference didn’t occur but on the sly in the back of his mind, he’d always find himself silently swooning over their size comparison—how Kusanagi’s hands dwarfed his own and how easily he could fit into the bigger man’s lap.

It made his Adam’s apple, newly formed just _bob_ with anticipation… and surely he could make this fantasy a reality. Many a day, he pondered this ideal as he rolled hot dogs against the grill and sold them off to customers while Kusanagi hammered away at the keyboard behind him, daydreaming of the other man sneaking up behind him with a knee between both of his own and a pair of frisky hands.

It wasn’t like Kusanagi had a girlfriend, right? He lived a lonely life, caring for his brother who was unresponsive and hadn’t woken up proper from his trauma. How long had it been since he’d had someone to lay with, Yusaku wondered. He never talked of taking a woman by the arm and laying her down, never mentioned dates and never seemed to bring up his sexual history.

Somehow, it hadn’t dawned on Yusaku that perhaps he wouldn’t mention these things to his _sixteen year old friend_ , as again, we’ve established he really hasn’t thought of the big age weirdness at all. As long as he was asking for it, that meant it was fine… right?

Well, no matter. It’s turn-in time and the two of them are crashing at Kusanagi’s for the night. Yusaku’s never had any problems curling up on the couch except for on those nights when he showers and forgets to bring a change of clothes. Bundled up in a baggy gray t-shirt and a pair of his boxers, the scent of the other man is lingering all over him, and Yusaku can’t help but yank the fabric up to his nose and take a sniff with his lungs shuddering.

His legs shuffle back and forth. His body’s begun to swell. Just knowing that his cock is hardened and pitching a tent in the same boxers Kusanagi’s worn himself just makes his whole body light up.

This would be terribly embarrassing had it not been the umpteenth time. Fumbling in the dark from the creaking couch, toward Kusanagi’s bedroom door left ajar, Yusaku tiptoes with his heart all a-buzz in his chest. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing or what he’ll accomplish when he gets there.

Kusanagi lay on his back, hand rested on his exposed midriff with his defined hip bones popping out above his boxers. He’s drooling something cute into the pillow and his blanket has all but slumped from off of the bed, leaving only one leg covered up.

Licking his lips, Yusaku ogles his hairy legs and the trail that leads down from his belly button down into his underwear. He marvels at the way his chest bounds as he breathes in and out, utterly unaware of his presence. Yusaku squeezes his own cock without thinking, standing on the balls of his feet as he bites his lip, wanting nothing more than to make a move on the man on the bed—but how?

Surely, if he was able to please Kusanagi, turn him on just as much as he turns Yusaku on, he would agree. Surely, if he could get him to feel the same, there’d be nothing to come between them. Yusaku rationalizes this to himself, breathing hard into his hand and swallowing down stress. Kusanagi won’t say no to him, will he? After all that he’s done for him? This is just one more thing he can do for him.

Yes, this is something he can do for Kusanagi that Jin can’t.

For so long, Yusaku’s felt strange, as though he’s something of a surrogate younger brother while Jin is away. Kusanagi means so much to him but family isn’t what he wants. He wants something _more._ No one else has ever been this close to him. Yusaku hasn’t let a single other soul inside, and he isn’t sure he ever will.

Kusanagi won’t hurt him, and he won’t hurt Kusanagi. All he’ll do is… softly slide himself onto the bed and pick at the waistband, plucking it down Kusanagi’s waist while he doesn’t know a thing, at least not yet. All he’ll do is shimmy the boxers down his backside, careful not to wake him and hold back a gasp when he sees the size of his dick. Likely average but much bigger than his. Yusaku sweats at the thought of how much bigger it’ll be once he’s got it in his hands.

Oh yeah, Yusaku remembers, he has to get it up.

Shivering to and fro on the bed, Yusaku muffles a soft noise in his throat, unable to contain himself even as he reaches out to touch his skin. The skin on Kusanagi’s cock is soft. It’s to be expected but still it surprises him. As Yusaku slides it back and forth, first with two fingers against it and soon with his whole hand to rub it to attention, his eyes lock with the muscle and he watches as it gingerly springs to life.

Yusaku flinches up in fear as Kusanagi shifts beneath him, breathing somewhat heavier but eyes still shut tight. The thought of getting him off completely in secret shouldn’t make Yusaku squirm, and yet he’s beginning to stroke himself in time with wrapping one hand around Kusanagi and jerking him off.

Too spurred on by the sounds coming out of Kusanagi’s throat, too entranced by the sight of his cock, dripping pre-cum and radiating warmth in his hand, filling up his palm and beckoning for more of his touch—Yusaku doesn’t notice Kusanagi’s eyes open. Kusanagi snatches both of his hands and sits up quick.

“W-what the fuck—!? Yusaku?”

Eyes the size of clock faces, Yusaku pauses in Kusanagi’s grip and doesn’t pull away. His mouth dries and his dick throbs at being caught, because… Kusanagi got turned on, didn’t he?

“Kusanagi-san,” he murmurs, “I’m sorry to wake you like this. I didn’t know how else to tell you—”

“To tell me _what_? That you’re…!?”

Kusanagi appears to gape momentarily, as if unsure of what to address: Yusaku’s interest in men, Yusaku’s interest in _older_ men, Yusaku’s interest in _him_?

A silence takes over, and then Yusaku breathes in deep.

“That I… felt like this about you. I want the nature of our relationship to change.”

Exasperated, Kusanagi sighs and throws the blanket all the way off the bed.

“Yusaku,” he starts, “You’re too young for me to be playing around with. You’re Jin’s age.”

“I’m not Jin,” Yusaku says defiantly, “I’m not the same as Jin. What I have with you is different.”

Squinting at Yusaku through the dark, Kusanagi has both hands rested in his lap (probably to hide his dick) and he’s sounding exhausted.

“I’m flattered, Yusaku. I’m happy that… you were able to come to feel this way about someone, especially after what you’ve been through but… but I can’t. I just can’t. It wouldn’t be right.”

Yusaku isn’t backing down, frowning with a surprising level of judgment in his eyes for what he’s been getting up to tonight. He sits cross-legged and makes a note of where Kusanagi’s eyes lead as he continues to pull himself through his boxers. There’s a dangerous curiosity there.

“It isn’t hurting me if I want it,” explains Yusaku, “It’s hard to not think about you. It’s…” He strokes himself with a tight fist. “What I want the most.”

“C’mon, Yusaku. You don’t know what you’re sayin’. You’ll find someone your own age to wanna do these things with.”

“Will _you_?” Yusaku asks and Kusanagi’s eyebrows shoot up.

The younger man is still stroking himself, widening his legs.

“You’ve been working so hard to help Jin, to help me, when’s the last time you’ve been like this with someone?”

Kusanagi is watching, jaw locked and sweating. Yusaku sighs, not sure if he’s any good at this but hoping he is, _hoping he’ll give in_.

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” he says, “It’ll just be this once.”

It’s a gentle lie and before he knows it, Kusanagi has taken the bait. Regretfully, he leans across the bed to Yusaku’s hips and takes hold of his cock, earning a shocked moan out of Yusaku when it finally comes true, _his fantasy_.

“Just once,” Kusanagi repeats into Yusaku’s ear, the baritone of it, the warmth pulling spark after spark out of Yusaku’s belly where a fire is busy brewing.

His hands are so much more skilled, so much larger, calloused and _manly_ , and Yusaku soon flops his back onto the bed allowing Kusanagi to hover above him, where he’s always been in all of his dreams.

“S… so good,” he moans, taking note of how responsive Kusanagi is to his cries, like the first he’s heard in so long. Kusanagi pumps him quicker. Even such a quick and simple act as this has Yusaku keening and cumming into the palm of his hand, his whole body rattling with the motion as Kusanagi continues to stroke him through it, carrying him down gently.

Throat hoarse, Yusaku breathlessly asks if he can go next, and Kusanagi wordlessly lets his dick fall back out of his boxers. Yusaku wastes no time in finding the next base, curling up from his spot on the bed to lap at the head. Kusanagi doesn’t even say no. It isn’t long until Yusaku is learning how to swirl his tongue around the head while he pulls it in and out of his mouth.

It starts to hurt his jaw but it feels kind of good. It’s an ache he can endure. He’s hard again before he knows it and he might be selfish for it but he’s touching himself again.

Slurping him up, Yusaku bobs his head down on Kusanagi’s cock until the older man has a fist full of his hair and is delicately smoothing the pads of his fingers into his scalp, careful to ensure he doesn’t hurt himself. Yusaku gags even once and Kusanagi lifts his jaw from his pelvis.

“Relax, or I’m not letting you do this,” he orders, voice a bit more authoritative than anything he’s ever said to Yusaku but Yusaku comes to love it; it’s caring and it’s sexy to be ordered around.

Laying on his side and sucking him off, Yusaku mumbles muddled moans into Kusanagi’s flesh while the other man takes again to palming at Yusaku’s hardened cock.

“Damn, you’ve got stamina,” Kusanagi marvels, all but convinced that Yusaku’s gotten up to some antics on his own before tonight (and maybe he has).

Yusaku writhes in Kusanagi’s touch, sobbing out as his fingers delve deeper into the boxers and begin to circle around his hole. Suddenly much more daring, Kusanagi says, “We’re only doing this once, so if you want this, tell me now.”

Pushing his backside up against the other man, Yusaku nods frantic.

“Alright.”

The bedside table drawer slides open. Kusanagi wets his fingers with lube and finds that Yusaku’s already bent himself over. He shivers, eyes flicking over his shoulder with anticipation for what’s to come. He thinks he’s ready for this. Despite what the older man could possibly think, he’s dreamt of this for months.

One finger slips in and Yusaku realizes he isn’t. Cold, wet, and too much already. Yusaku shivers and lets his whole body jostle with the movement as Kusanagi opens him up. His breath has trouble coming out when Kusanagi gets a second one in. He twists the sheets and only finds pleasure in the way Kusanagi hums and groans behind him. If only his fingers were warmer.

“Loosen up,” he says, like it’s the easiest thing in the world to do. Yusaku can’t possibly imagine how to do that. As if he’s read his mind, Kusanagi leans in as he sits Yusaku back upon his lap and he whispers, “If you want to feel my cock deep inside you, you’ve gotta _loooosen_ up.”

Kusanagi twists his fingers up and Yusaku melts in his grip. Having Kusanagi in control of him is all he could’ve ever wanted. As his fingertips brush his prostate, scissor him open and stretch him wide, Yusaku’s little noises get louder and louder and he doesn’t know how to stop them from coming out anymore.

“Much better,” Kusanagi praises and he takes to lubing up his cock with haste, noting the way Yusaku whines as his fingers are plucked out.

It’s only for a short time before he’s lining up his cock with Yusaku’s entrance. Applying the gentle pressure, Yusaku feels the force balloon against his pucker before pushing through, sliding inside him and stretching him wide. His lower body goes numb. His lungs catch at the sudden pleasure and pain.

Sitting Yusaku down onto his lap, Kusanagi wraps one hand around to stroke Yusaku and rub circles into his side, letting him adjust. He does not move until Yusaku makes a grind and a bounce, both of his hands pressed against Kusanagi’s knees as he struggles to move.

“Kusanagi-san,” he cries.

“I’ve got you,” he reassures, lifting Yusaku’s hips before plunging back inside.

All Yusaku can see are little flecks of lightning behind his eyelids. His dream is happening here. Kusanagi’s clenching him tight, fucking deep into him with every passing second, touching the deepest part of him that exists. Yusaku moans brokenly. His head collapses back onto Kusanagi’s shoulder and his body goes limp. The feeling of Kusanagi’s dick forcing itself inside him again and again makes his head dizzy and weak and he can’t think of a single thing anymore but the joy of being filled up.

It rushes out of him without warning, Yusaku’s orgasm, and he paints the front of his stomach in white. Moments later, Kusanagi pulls out of him and he vaguely overhears the sound of him finishing into his hand elsewhere. His head is fogged over. His body shivers at the marked lack of warmth. Absently clutching the discarded blanket to tug it over him, Yusaku’s eyes shimmer shut.

The next morning, he wakes up on the couch and Kusanagi doesn’t speak of it ever again.

Probably for the best, Yusaku thinks to himself, if not for the insatiable thirst they’ve both left each other with.


End file.
